Karma
by MinionsOfTheNachoArmyUnite
Summary: What if Remus didn't storm out so soon on that infamous Morning where at breakfast his secret was revealed? What if he didn't storm out at all? What if it was someone else? Implied Fake!Slash ONESHOT


A/N: Hi everyone. So, this is my first story. It's a Oneshot. Obviously. This just randomly popped into my head a little while ago, but the bunny just wouldn't go away, so I had to type it. It started out as a scene involving Fred, George, and Remus, and mentioning Sirius as it is here, but it evolved into this.

Also, I promised my friend, Rachel, today that I would dedicate this story, it being my first and she bugging me to write one for ages, to her. Don't ask me why, she doesn't know the first thing about Harry Potter. In fact, while I was telling her about it I had to explain who all the characters were. But, a promise is a promise, so- I dedicate this story to my friend Rachel.

Summary: What if Remus didn't storm out so soon on that infamous Morning where at breakfast his secret was revealed? What if he didn't storm out at all? What if it was someone else?

Author: RDucky

Ratings: Its rated T for excessive swearing near the end, but it's for good reason, and also for implied fake!sex.

Disclaimer: Yeah. Oops. I realized while talking to my friend today that I forgot a Disclaimer. So. Yeah. I don't own, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

For the first time since his school days, Remus Lupin was truly happy. His best friend broke out of Azkaban for a crime he was wrongly imprisoned for, and now is finally free. He was happy with his job and might even be the first one to be able to keep the title of Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor for more than a year since Voldemort himself applied for the job and put a curse on the position almost fifty years ago. That is, unless-

"Attention everyone!" Severus Snape bellowed while lightly tapping his glass of pumpkin juice with his knife.

_Uh oh,_ Remus thought, he had a growing suspicion of what he was going to say. _I know he doesn't like me, or Sirius for that matter, but would he really blow my secret to the entire Hogwarts population just because he didn't get an Order of Merlin? Oh no, he would, wouldn't he? This isn't going to end well…_

Yes, in fact, nothing would please Snape more in this moment than spilling that Remus was, in fact, a werewolf.

In fact, as soon as he became aware of the fact that Sirius had escaped right under everyone's nose, he started planning for this moment. His Slytherin cunning gave him the intellect to understand just the right way to go around this.

Too blunt and obvious would be too Gryffindor, and while this would be by far the easiest, it would also be painfully obvious that he meant to do this if he just stood up and screamed "Remus Lupin is a werewolf!" at the top of his lungs. Although, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff routes would also be stupid, one being so intellectual that no one could even understand him, and the other being too loyal to Albus Dumbledore. Yes, he knew exactly to go along with this_. Oooh, how he loved being a Slytherin…_

"I would like to inform everyone the Sirius Black is still at large", there were gasps and murmurs at that. "Unfortunately, it was I myself and Professor Lupin were guarding him when he tried to escape. Even more unfortunately, being an old friend of Professor Lupin from school he knew the right time to escape would be when the moon was rising- When Lupin would become a werewolf- Oops, I've said too much!" he ended in an unconvincing innocent and surprised voice.

For a few moments, no one could even talk, let alone move, and that was saying something for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

All of the teachers were either staring (namely Albus Dumbledore) or glaring (Minerva McGonagall among others) at Professor Snape's juvenile behavior, but by far the most shocked expression came from Remus himself.

_I can't believe he would do that,_ Remus thought to himself, _Well, perhaps I can, and maybe that's what makes me so disappointed…_

Unfortunately for him and possibly everyone involved, Remus Lupin could not even stand up at the moment. So, for a long while (well, it felt long, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife), everyone just sat there, eyes darting between Lupin and Snape, as if watching a Ping-Pong game.

Then the moment came that the silence must be broken by the question that was on everyone's mind "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS???"

This obscenely worded question came from none other than the respectable pureblood lips of the Third year Slythen, Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall immediately scolded.

"It's quite alright, Minerva", Severus remarked and slowly turned back to the Young Malfoy, along with practically everyone else in the Great Hall.

"And, in answer to your question, Mr. Malfoy, yes, in fact, I am." Snape remarked.

Perhaps it was because he was thinking of a one Mr. Sirius Black. Perhaps it was haw Snape had worded it. Or perhaps it was just that the tension was so thick over him that he needed something to grab onto and run with, but immediately after Snape had made that last remark, he got a mental image in his mind that Snape was definitely not trying to convey and promply burst out laughing.

At this bizarre act from their normally level headed (except for once a month) Professor, everyone turned to stare, including an especially irate Professor Snape.

At all the attention he realized he was getting, he quickly tried to explain between fits of laughter:

"hahahahaha… sorry, its just…hahahaha… fucking Sirius…hahahaha"

Most of the teachers and students were just amazed to hear a Professor say the "F Word" in front of the entire school.

But not Snape.

Definitely not Snape.

He immediately understood what Lupin meant by that.

He promptly turned an even whiter shade of pale, turned on his heel, and strode out of the Great Hall, presumably to his private office.

_Maybe_, Lupin mused, _this wasn't so bad anyway…_

Of course, he was going to have to quit.

And would probably be shunned in other workplaces also.

But, on the other hand, he had Blackmail on Snape!

He would have to write a letter to Sirius, he would be proud, even if it was at his expense.

_Aaah, Karma…

* * *

_

So? How did you like it?

I'm already developing Shameless-Review-Whore-Syndrome, so, please?

No flames please, but constructive criticism is always welcome!

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
